


Честное слово (Word of Honor)

by Anonymous



Category: Banlieue 13 (2004)
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"За подготовкой Дамьена Лейто наблюдает скептически. И молча, чем смутно тревожит Дамьена: он уже привык выслушивать бесконечный поток подначек на тему хитроумных планов и полицейских инструкций. Лейто всегда дразнит его, когда чувствует себя расслабленно и спокойно, а сдержанность его означает тревогу, которой Дамьен не может понять, но вполне может заразиться".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Честное слово (Word of Honor)

За подготовкой Дамьена Лейто наблюдает скептически. И молча, чем смутно тревожит Дамьена: он уже привык выслушивать бесконечный поток подначек на тему хитроумных планов и полицейских инструкций. Лейто всегда дразнит его, когда чувствует себя расслабленно и спокойно, а сдержанность его означает тревогу, которой Дамьен не может понять, но вполне может заразиться.  
\- В чём дело? - не выдерживает Дамьен, но Лейто только качает головой и снова принимается рассматривать рабочую стену Дамьена, словно надеется найти в обозначенных там планах укрывшийся от взгляда изъян. Изъянов в плане нет - ну, насколько вообще возможны в этом мире планы без изъянов. Дамьен уже сотню раз обсуждал детали операции с начальством, со своей группой и даже с Лейто - хотя последнее не предусматривалось должностными инструкциями, даже наоборот. Но ему Дамьен верит как себе - и к тому же тот, как всегда, ухитрился сделать с десяток замечаний, все, как одно, язвительные, но при том безусловно полезные. Язвительность Дамьен привычно пропустил мимо ушей, ценные мысли взял на заметку и откорректировал планы. Теперь всё готово и до начала операции остались считанные дни. Он уже чувствовал знакомый зуд в ладонях и где-то у основания шеи: нетерпение, охотничий азарт, долг полицейского. Он готов с головой погрузиться в новую роль - но молчание Лейто не даёт покоя, не позволяет сосредоточиться, как навязчивый неумолчный шум.  
\- Не нравится мне эта затея, - в конце концов мрачно сообщает Лейто, и Дамьен мысленно возводит очи горе. Он слышал уже эту фразу - она предшествовала тому самому десятку язвительных замечаний, но, кажется, внесённые изменения Лейто сильнее не вдохновили.  
\- Всё уже утверждено, - отзывается он, и Лейто кивает:  
\- И это тоже.  
Дамьен вздыхает, но больше ничего не говорит. Спорить не о чем. Да, затея рисковая, но они предусмотрели всё, что смогли предусмотреть. Именно эта часть и не нравится Лейто - уж с его-то любовью импровизировать и ориентироваться на месте. Всесторонне продуманный, просчитанный и проанализированный план ему всё равно что клетка, и его скептическое настрой не отменяется даже тем, что он хорошо знает способность Дамьена корректировать планы по обстоятельствам. Дамьену он верит как себе, но в этой операции задействован не один Дамьен, а таланты его коллег, кажется, не внушают Лейто доверия. И потому ему не нравится план, где слишком много зависит от других - как бы он там ни прохаживался насчёт суперполицейских, которые всегда спасают мир в одиночку.  
Вечер ещё не превратился в ночь, но уже вполне заслужил определение "поздний". Лейто отставляет кружку с недопитым чаем, поворачивается и идёт к двери - сегодня он пришёл не по крышам и в окно, а через парадную дверь, как делают все нормальные люди, и это обстоятельство так ошеломило Дамьена, что он даже забыл спросить, чему он этим обстоятельством обязан. На пути Лейто останавливается перед Дамьеном, щурится, смотрит ему в глаза - внимательно, словно пытаясь понять, насколько он правда уверен в своих планах и своих коллегах. А потом произносит, пожалуй, самую странную странную фразу за всё время их с Дамьеном знакомства:  
\- Обещай мне.  
Дамьену требуется секунда, чтобы прийти в себя от неожиданности.  
\- Что? - дурашливо раскланивается он. - Руку и сердце? Весь мир и пару коньков в придачу?  
Лейто усмехается, но усмешка не до конца вяжется с выражением в его глазах.  
\- Что всё пройдёт как задумано. - "И ты выйдешь оттуда живым".  
Дамьен в миг становится так же серьёзен. Они редко заговаривают о подобных вещах, даже издалека и околичностями, и потому, если уж до ходит до этого разговора, то без шуток.  
\- Обещаю, - уверенно отвечает он, и губы Лейто снова трогает усмешка, но на этот раз в ней сквозит что-то лёгкое, озорное.  
\- Честное слово? - уточняет он, и Дамьен откликается без тени сомнения:  
\- Честное.


End file.
